poklefandomcom-20200213-history
Revenge on the Pengi
Revenge on the Pengi is the first episode of Milky Star Nightmares. Overview After getting his "Rubix Cube" stolen, King Dedede (along with Kirby) head off towards the dangerous forest to defeat King Pengi once and for all. Synopsis King Dedede and Kirby are at Whispy Forest trying to look for King Pengi when they see a figure from far away collecting strange items.King Dedede decides to chase after him but is attacked by this strange ghost instead who is known as a Whisper. It proceeds to interrogate Dedede but soon Kirby went on to save King Dedede. After Kirby helped save King Dedede, the guy that King Dedede was chasing after arrives to see if they are okay(the guy is Fox McCloud).He claims that King Pengi went to a portal that leads to Pengi Land. King Dedede and Kirby thank him and proceed to head off once more. While they venture off to find the portal that leads to Pengi Land, they happen to encounter two other Whispers. One of them was hostile towards them until he tripped and died while the other offered to sell them stuff. King Dedede got some Goggles to protect from dangerous winds but didn't want them anymore. Kirby got the stick for self defense. After that, they went on to soon stumble upon a giant talking tree. The tree's name is Whispy Woods and he was quite friendly towards Kirby and King Dedede. King Dedede asked Whispy Woods where they could find this magic portal while Kirby was interrupted by a while pig that tried to attack him. Quickly, Kirby distracted the wild pig while King Dedede was trying to get an answer from Whispy Woods on where to find the portal. After a long "funny" story, Whispy Woods tells King Dedede that he was right close to the magic portal all along. After Kirby let the pig free, King Dedede and Kirby thank Whispy Woods and then decided to head on towards the portal that leads to Pengi Land. They hop onto the portal which correctly leads them to Pengiland which is a cold and barely populous icy land with few Pengi surrounding the area. They head on towards the vast land until they encounter two guards which they easily defeat. Meanwhile, in King Pengi's Castle, King Pengi is talking to it's stolen "Rubix Cube" when the head of Pengi Land security "General Sirquad IV" warns the King about two people who are invading Pengiland. King Pengi immediately knowing who they are commands General Sirquad IV to defeat both King Dedede and Kirby once and for all. After King Dedede and Kirby defeat some more Pengi guards they soon encounter General Sirquad IV who starts to attack both of them very easily. Kirby and King Dedede have difficulty on trying to defeat the general until one of the general's wires start to disappear. Soon the General is defeated by a bomb Dedede placed and they proceed to head on. During this, King Dedede receives a phone call of someone mysterious who is named Mr. Kople which reveals Dedede's true evil scheme. After the phone call, Dedede and Kirby finally head on to King Pengi's Castle to defeat King Pengi once and for all. They meet him there and begin to battle, the fight starts out pretty difficult with King Pengi harming Kirby and King Dedede pretty effectively with his attacks but then begins to lose his powers every minute. After this Kirby punches King Pengi towards the rear edge of his castle causing him to fall off. Once King Dedede pushed King Pengi off his castle he begins to confess to Kirby that he planned this along and wanted to finally defeat Kirby without any help or obstacles. The plan backfires resulting in Kirby defeating King Dedede pretty easily. Appearances Characters * Kirby * King Dedede * King Pengi * General Sirquad IV * Whispy Woods * Fox McCloud * Guardian Pig * C U P H E A D * Pengi Traveler * Mr. Kople * Mr. Rubix Cube Locations * Whispy Forest * Dimensional Portal * Pengi Land * King Pengi's Castle Notes * The first episode was one of the episodes that took a while to edit since PokleTheKirby used WMM at the time of editing the first episode. He later had to change to another editing software to finish the product, it ended up being really rushed. * Mr. Kople is one of the many characters that is forgotten and hasn't appeared in any other episode for a long time. He is also supposed to be like the NME Salesman and is just the name "Pokle" but scramble around. * The Guardian Pig is another one of the characters that doesn't make another appearance. Along with other characters such as C U P H E A D or Pengi Traveler. * The sound effects in the episode are poorly synced up with the footage and most of the footage cuts to black. Making the first episode the most flawed. * Most of the episode (disregarding the Whispy Forest scenes) was filmed during nighttime. Category:Episodes